Zyra/Strategy
Skill Usage * In mid lane, main combo is --> if you see the roots about to land --> --> ** The root and slow prevents the enemy champion from escaping the Thorn Spitter and prevents much retaliation. * Placing a seed in your spell's path after you have cast it gives you the best chance of having a seed in the proper spot. * is a great ambusher. Look for opportunities to set a trap of seeds in brush, then lure enemies in. * Placing a seed inside Baron Nashor 's model makes an excellent ward that enemies won't be able to see. * Placing and activating seeds behind a wall is not only a good surprise tactic, but adds a layer of protection to the plants, especially from melee enemies. Plants will be able to fire at enemies close to the wall without fear of retribution. Example: Top lane of Twisted Treeline, place seeds through the wall seperating the lane from Vilemaw's Lair. When your lane opponent gets too close to the wall as they farm, activate the seeds. * Seeds enter a brief grace period after being planted in which they cannot be stomped out. Aggressive players may take advantage of this by placing seeds directly under enemies and then activating them with , ensuring the targets will be slowed by the ensuing Vine Lasher. * Plants make great tanks. When in pursuit of jungle buffs, activate seeds without damaging the targets, allowing plants to become the focus target of creeps when they begin attacking. * can prepare to defend towers from pushes by pre-planting seeds before the minions arrive at the tower, to allow for up to 4 plants to clear the minion wave quickly. * is a great initiator like , landing a long range or placing a good to knock up multiple enemies can lead to a game winning teamfight. Build Usage * is a great item on as both her spells and plants benefit from the slow. ** Using to proc the slow effect from can make it easier for to land the snare from . ** Since is such a large area of effect spell, the beneficial slow from can be proc'd on a majority of the enemy team in a team fight. * are great as they can easily bring her to 39% cooldown reduction with the help of her passive and the mastery. ** Another way of reaching 39% cooldown reduction is to get , or any item with cooldown reduction. This will allow you to instead get the for extra Magic Penetration. * 's plants can still attack while she is in the stasis of . * Consider getting as her plants can also proc spell vamp, unlike 's . Recommended Items Countering * seeds can be destroyed by stepping on them. Crush them underfoot if she is using them to give her team vision of an area. Remember that they cannot be crushed right after being planted. * Moving closer to can be a smart move if she places plants too far away from herself. * Plants can be killed by three basic attacks or a single target spell and one basic attack. * Move away from or strafe rapidly around when she dies, or she will strike back with true damage. * Be wary of chasing as she can easily place seeds in her wake, creating a pseudo obstacle course of plants which may cause your pursuit to result in death. * Attempting to connect skill shots with over her seeds can be problematic. Zyra may use her seeds as shields, activating her plants in front of your shots. It is important to note that, although plants will block skill shots, seeds in and of themselves will not hinder shots of any kind. Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9DLY0Qrcm4 Category: Champion strategies